A haunting in Hawaii
by Leslie Anne
Summary: I don't own any of the characters from the show. It's just what happens on Halloween. Please read & review. Aloha!


A haunting in Hawaii

I don't own any of the characters from the show 'Hawaii 5-0' (the original).

Thunder rumbled and the sky was dark as Chin and Kono were heading to meet Steve and Danny on a possible homicide. The rain fell in buckets and the windshield wipers had a hard time keeping the rain off the windshield.

"Did you order this rain Chin?" Kono asked, looking over at him. Chin shook his head. "Wasn't me that ordered this. I know the boss had his car washed yesterday." Chin replied. "That's probably why it's raining. The boss washed his car." Kono said with a laugh as they pulled up behind McGarrett's car and got out.

The two had to run to keep from getting soaked. When they got inside, both Danny Williams and McGarrett were waiting for them. Kono could hear Danny chuckle. "What is so funny Danny?" Kono asked. "The two of you look like a pair of drowned rats." Danny said with a laugh. "What do we have boss?" Chin asked, ignoring the remark Danny just made.

"Well, we've got a bit of a mystery. There was a possible murder committed here. But we can't find the body." Steve told them. Chin scratched his head. "If there's no body, how we do know there was a possible murder committed here?" Chin asked in a puzzled voice. "That's the reason I called the two of you. I'm going to let the two of you solve this case." Steve said as him and Danny left.

Both Steve and Danny were in on it. The place where they were at was rumored to be haunted. Chin looked over at Kono. "That was nice of the boss to let us try and solve this case." Chin said. Kono nodded his head. "I hope we solve it fast. This place is giving me the creeps." Kono told him. "You don't believe in ghosts do you?" Chin asked as they walked around the place.

Kono shook his head. "According to old Hawaiian folklore, Ghosts are known to exist. The quicker we go through this place, the faster we can get out of here." Kono replied. The two decided to split up. "You check around upstairs while I check down here. If you see anything, just holler." Chin told him. "If I see a ghost, you'll hear _screaming_." Kono said as he started to go up the stairs.

Chin came up quietly behind him. "Boo!" Chin said. Kono jumped like he was shot and quickly turned around. "What was that?" Kono asked. Chin laughed. "It was only me." Chin replied with a laugh. "Don't do that." Kono said as he went upstairs to look around.

Meanwhile, Danny and Steve were outside waiting. "How long do you give them Danno?" Steve asked. Danny looked at his watch. "Oh, I give them about a half-hour or so." Danny replied. "I wish I could be a little bird to see the look on their faces." Steve replied with a laugh. Danny chuckled as he nodded his head. "So could I." Danny replied.

Meanwhile, Chin was searching around the downstairs when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned around to look when he discovered he had been looking at his own reflection. "Whew! I hope both me and Kono find something soon. This place is starting to give me the heebie jeebies." Chin thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Kono was having problems of his own. He was just starting to reach for a doorknob when the door opened by itself. He jumped back a bit as he got a tighter grip on his gun. Using his foot, he nudged the door open and peered inside. The room looked like there hadn't been anyone in there for a long time. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. "I wonder if Chin found anything downstairs?" Kono thought to himself as he started to turn around to leave.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Kono tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh, now this is just great!" Kono muttered outloud. He pounded on the door, but there was no answer. Kono looked around the room. "There's got to be another way out of here." Kono thought to himself as he looked around.

He spotted another door and walked over to it. He turned the knob, but the door refused to open. "Well, when in doubt, use your foot." Kono thought as he brought his foot up and gave the door a kick. As it burst open, something came flying out. "Aaahhhh! Kono screamed as he ran to the other door and right through it. Chin heard Kono screaming. "I think he must have found something...I hope." Chin thought as he walked back over to the stairs.

Kono ran down the stairs, right past Chin and out the door. Chin wasn't too far behind him. Steve and Danny spotted Kono running towards them. "I think Kono found the surprise." Danny replied. He was just starting to open his mouth when Kono ran right past them. They both turned around and watched Kono running out of sight. Steve turned around and saw Chin walking towards them. "I take it Kono found the surprise." Steve asked Chin.

Chin gave him a strange look. "What surprise boss?" Chin asked. Danny had to stop laughing long enough to tell him. "Chin, what's today?" Danny asked. "It's October 31st." Chin replied. Steve nodded his head. "And what holiday is celebrated on that day?" Steve asked. Chin scratched his head, then he started laughing. "Ah, Halloween. What surprise did you do to us boss? Chin asked in a curious voice as they got into the car.

Steve told Chin all the way back the trick they had planned for Kono. Chin started chuckling. "I wish I could have seen the look on Kono's face when he saw it. All I heard was him screaming, running down the stairs and right out the door without even opening it." Chin said with a laugh.

When they got back to 5-0 headquarters, Steve asked his secretary if she had seen Kono. Jenny nodded her head. "He came in and went right to his office. You should have seen his face. He was as white as a sheet. Almost as if he'd seen a ghost or something." Jenny told them. Steve walked over to where Kono was sitting.

"You okay Kono?" Steve asked as he put a hand on Kono's shoulder. Kono nodded his head. "I'm okay boss." Kono told him. "Are you sure?" Danny asked. Kono again nodded his head. "Brudder, that place me and Chin had to check was haunted." Kono replied. Both Steve and Danny looked at each other. "Kono, what's today?" Steve asked.

Kono gave him a strange look. "It's October 31st..." Kono started, but stopped. "And? What holiday do we celebrate on that day?" Danny asked with a grin. "Halloween. Was this a Halloween prank?" Kono asked. Both Steve and Danny nodded their heads. "It was. Neither of us ever saw you run so fast." Steve said with a laugh.

Kono heard Chin laughing. "Neither could I brudder. I didn't know you could run that fast." Chin replied as he put a hand on Kono's shoulder. "Neither could I brudder, neither could I." Kono replied with a chuckle. Steve looked at the two of them. "I think next time I won't pull that trick on the two of you." Steve replied as he turned and went back to his office.

Jenny got up from her desk, poured a cup of coffee and went into Steve's office. She was curious on just what had happened. "I'm curious boss, just what kind of trick did you play on Chin and Kono?" Jenny asked in a curious voice. "You know that house that is rumored to be haunted?" Steve asked. Jenny nodded her head. "I remember my parents telling me about that place. Was that where you sent them?" Jenny asked.

Steve nodded his head. "That I did Jenny. Danno was in on it also. We had it rigged that when Kono opened one particular door..." Steve said as he explained it to her. Jenny chuckled as she left the room.

THE END?


End file.
